Mega Marapoptastic Extravaganza
The Mega Marapoptastic Extravaganza was an event from 2006 where you had to follow clues to get Marapops as your prize. click here for more information about the Mega Marapoptastic Extravaganza Clues 16th March 2006 Level 2 : Diet Blueberry Flavoured Marapop Clue : 'Just stamp on this item and the price will change!' 17th March 2006 Level 3 : Banana Flavoured Marapop Clue : 'Not Taurus, not Virgo and definitely not Libra...' Level 4 : Diet Orange Flavoured Marapop Clue : 'Have you lost your house?' 18th March 2006 Level 5 : Sweetcorn Flavoured Marapop Clue : 'Five a day will keep the doctor away!' Level 6 : Diet Pepper Flavoured Marapop Clue : 'There will be more soon, the hydrogen pump is just slow.' 19th March 2006 Level 7 : Musical Marapop Clue : '56 + potato + 88 + fish' Level 8 : Diet Love in a Can Clue : 'Completely level with Minipets' 20th March 2006 Level 9 : Coffee Flavoured Marapop Clue : 'It just has to be purple' 22nd March 2006 Level 10 : Diet Radioactive Marapop Clue : 'Kick It!!' Level 11 : Strawberry Flavoured Marapop Clue : '35 minutes past' 24th March 2006 Level 12 : Diet Lime Flavoured Marapop Clue : 'But when A Leido Dances..' 27th March 2006 Level 14 : Tomato Flavoured Marapop Clue : 'The Doyle is sick!' 28th March 2006 Level 15 : Grape Flavoured Marapop Clue : 'This could be your lucky day!' Level 16 : Diet Mango Flavoured Marapop Clue : 'Feel fighting fit' Level 18 : Diet Avocado Flavoured Marapop Clue : 'Don't slip on the ice' 29th March 2006 Level 19 : Cranberry Flavoured Marapop Clue : 'Are you there?' Level 20 : Diet Coffee Flavoured Marapop Clue : 'Sent in a different way' 10th April 2006 Level 21 : Lemon Flavoured Marapop Clue : 'Don't be scared to ravage differently' Level 22 : Diet Papaya Flavoured Marapop Clue : 'Small and green but not peas' Level 23 : Diet Grape Flavoured Marapop Clue : 'You're never too old!' Level 24 : Lime Flavoured Marapop Clue : 'It's quite useless really' Level 25 : Avocado Flavoured Marapop Clue : 'He gorged a user bin!' Level 26 : Mango Flavoured Marapop Clue : 'Money for nothing!' 11th May 2006 Level 27 : Diet Cheese Marapop Clue : 'Picks loads up, since he is experienced' Level 28 : Diet Cranberry Marapop Clue : 'A really big task' Level 29 : Diet Tomato Marapop Clue : 'Mmmmm protein and vitamins all in one' 12th June 2006 Level 30 : Diet Sweetcorn Marapop Clue : 'A + B = C' 14th June 2006 Level 31 : Orange Marapop Clue : 'More expense less time every day' 22nd June 2006 Level 32 : Cherry Marapop Clue : 'Forming new band - vocalist wanted' 3rd July 2006 Level 33 : Diet Lemon Marapop Clue : 'I'm watching you watching me' 4th July 2006 Level 34 : Radioactive Marapop Clue : 'This used to be extremely rare now you see it everywhere' 7th July 2006 Level 35 : Diet Banana Marapop Clue : 'Falling through the rainbow' 28th July 2006 Level 36 : Blueberry Marapop Clue : 'Shoot!' 29th July 2006 Level 37 : Diet Musical Marapop Clue : 'I can't decide!!' 30th July 2006 Level 38 : Diet Cherry Marapop Clue : '1290' Level 39 : Love Marapop Clue : 'HSUS' Finale The Mega Marapoptastic Extravaganza has now Finished Just a quick apology for how badly this event has been delayed over the past few months, too many more important things took its place. The event will stay active for the next two weeks - but you can no longer start it. In two weeks time you will not be able to claim any prizes. We hope you enjoyed it and the plot should begin soon... I wonder how you get this avatar..... Category:Wars, Plots and Events